


Fuck You in Elvish

by thetiniestkotorfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Slight Canon Divergence, its both, kerensa raven surana lavallen, post well of sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestkotorfan/pseuds/thetiniestkotorfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small heartwarming moment between friends. Hah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You in Elvish

**Author's Note:**

> Does she know? Oh yes, she knows.

The end is so close. They all know it, all feel it. Him most of all. He hopes he can retrieve it, hopes he can get it back...it might be a fool's hope but it’s there. 

 

He looks up and she’s sitting there, above him, watching with cold grey eyes, blond hair falling over her face slightly. Her patron’s work, and those who had come before her. Even he is not sure why it lightened so...but when you examine it, it seems as though it has always been that way. Even if it has not. 

 

She climbs down from her perch, watching him all the while. When you call her eyes cold...he does not mean unwelcoming. They seem like ice, when she is passionate, they burn, in the night, hunter’s eyes burn like beacons, but when she wishes them to, when her anger burns, when she wants something done, they almost seem to ice over. It is a new trait he’s noticed. Since the well.

 

She walks over to him, standing directly in front of him. They were friends...still were, he hoped, even as she knew. But she had other concerns besides him. It was casual, colleagues, the only one she could confide her findings too. 

 

“Yes Falon can I…”  _ smack _ right upside the head. He holds his head as she glares at him. Her words are in complete elvish, but they come to one point. 

 

“You fucking idiot,”

  
And then she was gone. 


End file.
